


The Perfect Idea

by GolfLeg



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, dorks on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfLeg/pseuds/GolfLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Sousuke go on their first date in Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovG/gifts).



> Well, this is just a fluffly fic.  
> I hope you can enjoy it since i haven´t written anything in a while, and if you see any mistake please let me know!
> 
> AND MOST IMPORTANTLY  
> THIS FIC IS FOR MY BEST FRIEND  
> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSS TE AMOO  
> (tumbler user maraca1)

To say that he was nervous was an understanding, Makoto was a wreck. He was pacing in his bedroom wondering if this was a good idea in the first place, he didn´t know anything in this matter. He had never had a date in his whole life, and this was an unknown field for him.

Incredibly so, he was the one to ask the other out, but he hadn´t planned what to do in the case that Sousuke said yes, which was what had happened.

Fortunately, Sousuke said that he would thought on what to do. And now here he was, killing time until the accorded time rolled around and he would have to pick his boyfriend u- _no no no, he is not my boyfriend… yet._

He had to pick Sousuke up in an hour, and the train trip only lasted 15 minutes from his apartment to his, so he had to think of something to distract himself rather than to just panic.

He thought of calling Haru one last time, but he was at training at this hour, and the last time that he had called him, he had promised to calm down… it seemed that he needed to try harder.

He resolved on just play with Sorata, his little kitten that he had adopted from the street. Somehow his cat had distracted him quite good enough, because by the time that he looked at his watch it was already time to leave his apartment to go to the train station and arrive to Sousuke´s place punctually.

As the train arrived to his destination, Makoto took a deep breath to try to slow down his heart beat a little. All his nervousness had come back full force, and he could feel his heart trying to escape from his chest as he walked down the street to Sousuke´s apartment.

He took a moment before ringing the bell, trying to dry off his sweat palms against his jeans, and when Sousuke´s voice came out of the speaker he spoke with a stammering voice.

“Ah-a Sousuke-chan? it´s Makoto!”.

“Alright, i´m coming”.

When Sousuke finally came out of the building he was looking rather stylish, just out of the shower judging by his wet hair. Makoto could smell cologne too, and he had to admit that he loved that strong fragrance.

“Hello Makoto” he said with a small grin of his face, while looking up and down at his date.

“H-Hi!” it came too rushed, and Makoto had to gulp before starting over, “y-you look really nice”.

Sousuke looked kind of shocked to hear that from the usually shy guy, and his smile only got bigger.

“Thanks, a-ah, you look… lovely”.

That should have killed Makoto right on the spot, but it had the exact opposite effect. Seeing the tough-looking guy that Sousuke was, acting, dare to say, timid around him, made him a little bit less nervous. The blush that was starting to appear in Sousuke´s cheeks made the rest, and Makoto let out a puff of air and then a small laugh.

“What´s so funny?” Sousuke asked, but he averted his eyes from his.

“It´s just that i was so nervous about this” he gesture with his hand between him and Sousuke, “but now i´m fine, thanks to you”.

Sousuke was met with warm eyes, his own mouth slightly agape. Then he let out a short chuckle and looked to the ground, blush spreading dimly.

“Same here”, he met his gaze once again, ”shall we go then?”.

And before Makoto could ask where were they going, Sousuke seemed to have read his mind, “it´s a surprise”.

Makoto followed him with a pout on his face, to which Sousuke only could laugh. The back stroke swimmer doesn´t know what superior power took over him in that moment, but he extended his hand, and swiftly interlaced his with Sousuke´s hand.

The other stopped laughing in that moment.

His heart beat got incredibly faster in the spam of a second, and then he felt Sousuke´s hand squishing his tighter.

He breath out and looked over at him, Sousuke was looking back at him, and he guessed that they were both equally flushed.

They kept walking holding hands, occasionally making small conversation, but mainly in silence, processing the fact that, yes, they were holding hands.

After a couple of minutes Sousuke suddenly stopped in front of a shop, making Makoto stop in his tracks.

When Makoto read the sign he couldn´t believe his eyes, this just wasn´t happening.

As Makoto wasn´t saying anything, just looking at the shop with wide eyes and… not breathing it seemed?, Sousuke got a little bit nervous, thinking that he might have screwed things up.

“So, what do think?” he asked a bit afraid of the answer.

Makoto slowly turned his head, eyes unblinking, took a deep long breath and calmly said, “don´t worry, i love this, i just need a moment or else i might explode”, and turned his head again, staring at the sign that read “Cat Cafe”.

After Makoto´s moment, he lead them both inside.

There wasn´t many people inside, but the place was full with all kind of cats, some of them sleeping, some doing cat stuff all around and playing with the customers.

Makoto had to suppress a fangirl yelp as they sat down on the pillows that were on the floor next to a coffee table in a table.

The dreamy smile that Sousuke was sporting in his face was priceless, he wanted to pat his own back, “so i take it as you like my idea?”.

Makoto nodded furiously, becoming embarrassed that he had acted so immaturely just moments before, “yes! I have wanted to come to this place since i moved to Tokyo, but i hadn´t had the time”.

The waiter came with two menus in hand, and as Makoto looked through it, trying to decide what to order, Sousuke asked for a portion of chocolate cake and a strawberry milkshake without even opening it.

Makoto gave him a look and Sousuke simply said that this wasn´t the first time that he came here.

“In that case, i want the same as him, please”.

The waiter gave them a courtly nod and left.

“You really like sweet things” Sousuke noted.

Makoto blushed, but retorted with an innocent voice, “Well… that´s why i asked you out”.

And before Sousuke could fully process what he had just heard, a kitten jumped in his lap startling him.

“Aw, it likes you!” Makoto exclaimed happily, leaning forward to pet the little kitten.

Sousuke´s heart started racing at their proximity, and at what he was about to do, “and i like you”.

Makoto looked at him and in that moment Sousuke leaned forward too, pressing his lips against his date´s.

Makoto couldn´t breath, couldn´t think, only feel Sousuke´s warm lips touching him, Sousuke´s breathing against his cheek, and the only thing that came to his mind was that he didn´t want this date to end ever.

**Author's Note:**

> high five if you know what i did with Makoto´s kitten´s name jajajaj


End file.
